Drácula y Mujercitas
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Arthur le encanta visitar la casa de Percy y su mujer porque está llena de cosas muggles. A Molly le gusta ir allí para ir al cuarto de su nieta mayor y observarla mientras lee. Para Peter Maifayr.


**DRÁCULA Y MUJERCITAS**

_**Por Cris Snape**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Nada me pertenece. Fue JK Rowling quién se inventó el Potterverso._

**Para Peter Maifayr**

Cuando Percy le pidió que se ocupara de las niñas por una noche, Molly se dispuso a preparar el viejo dormitorio de Ron para acoger a sus nietas, pero Arthur insistió en que ir a casa de su hijo era la mejor solución y ella se dejó llevar. Molly sabía que a su marido le encantaba aquel lugar porque estaba repleto de cosas _muggles_ y disfrutaba como un crío examinándolas todas. Además, ella también se sentía bastante cómoda allí, así que metió los pijamas de ambos en una bolsa y se dispuso a _aparecerse_ en el recibidor de la casa de Percy.

Un segundo después, su hijo los recibía con un gesto impaciente. Ya tenía puesto el abrigo y estaba escondiendo la varita entre la ropa. Aquella noche, Audrey y él iban a ver una obra de teatro. Era algo que hacían bastante a menudo, pues Audrey era _muggle_ y Percy había descubierto que le encantaban el teatro, el cine, las exposiciones de arte y los conciertos de música. En su opinión, en el mundo mágico hacían mucha falta esa clase de acontecimientos culturales. Molly, que en su vida había ido al teatro, no creía que fuera para tanto, aunque disfrutaba mucho cuando ellos salían porque significaba que podía quedar al cuidado de sus nietas durante horas.

Desde que todos sus hijos habían abandonado _La Madriguera_ para formar sus propias familias, Molly había echado muchísimo de menos tener la casa repleta de gente de la que ocuparse. Era cierto que criar a siete hijos más o menos problemáticos le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza en el pasado, pero a ella seguían gustándole los niños. Y ahora que se trataba de sus nietos era mucho más gratificante, porque a ellos podía consentirles todo lo que quería. Después de todo, eran sus padres los que tenían que encargarse de la parte de las regañinas y los castigos.

-Gracias por venir, mamá –Percy la recibió dándole un beso en la mejilla- Audrey y yo tenemos que irnos ya.

En ese momento, su nuera apareció en lo alto de la escalera, vestida con un elegante vestido azul y colocándose uno de los pendientes. Lucy revoloteaba a su alrededor, como siempre, pidiéndole que le trajera algo con su vocecita cantarina, y Molly iba detrás de ellas, silenciosa y solemne como siempre. Cada vez que la veía, la señora Weasley no podía evitar pensar en Percy a su edad. Él también había sido un niño serio y responsable y Molly tenía el pelo tan rojo y los ojos tan azules como él.

-¡Abuelo!

Lucy, que acababa de cumplir siete años y era una criatura inquieta y parlanchina, se olvidó de lo que le estaba diciendo a su madre y bajó las escaleras dando saltitos, ansiosa por compartir confidencias y secretos de _muggles_ con su abuelo. A veces a la señora Weasley le dolía que su nieta prefiriera de una forma tan evidente los mimos de su abuelo, pero casi siempre se limitaba a aceptar que entre esos dos existía una conexión especial e inexplicable y no le daba importancia al hecho de que Lucy pasara junto a ella sin casi saludarla. Arthur, por supuesto, recibió a la niña con los brazos abiertos y la miró como si fuera el ser más fascinante que existía en la faz de la tierra.

-¡Tienes que venir a ver el nuevo ordenador de mamá! Dice que podemos ver los dibujos en él esta noche. ¿No es genial? ¡Hay Internet, abuelo! ¡Internet! –Exclamó la niña desde sus brazos.

-Es fascinante, cariño.

Arthur ya tenía esa cara de idiota alucinado. A su esposa le pareció que Percy chasqueaba la lengua con impotencia. Estaba casado con una _muggle_, sí. Vivía en una casa _muggle_, sí. Pero no entendía la atracción desmesurada que sentía su padre por todas esas cosas. Era superior a él. Y como a Molly siempre le había sacado un poco de sus casillas todas las excentricidades de su marido, compartió con Percy una mirada cómplice y agitó la cabeza en señal de negación. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer si estaba como una cabra?

-Abuela –Y finalmente Lucy se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba allí y, desde los brazos de Arthur, le dio un par de besos- Tú también puedes venirte a ver los dibujos con nosotros. ¿Sabes?

-Claro que sí, cielo. Pero de momento creo que podrías enseñarle al abuelo cómo funciona esa cosa. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Internet –Masculló Percy entre dientes, ayudando a su esposa con el abrigo- Lleva toda la semana como loca. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerte caso, Audrey?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió de esa forma luminosa y alegre que era tan suya. Al principio, a Molly le había costado mucho aceptar que su hijo quisiera estar con una persona como ella. Audrey le había parecido una chica alocada y con costumbres demasiado liberales que, para colmo, era _muggle_. Y no es que la gente no-mágica le cayera mal o algo parecido, pero convivir con ellos era extraño, complicado y muy difícil de sobrellevar. A Molly le había costado un mundo comprender las cosas que Audrey solía hacer, le había parecido del todo inadecuado que convenciera a su hijo para que vivieran juntos antes del matrimonio –porque ella y sólo ella fue artífice de aquella locura- y, ante todo, había pasado muchísimo tiempo antes de que la considerara la persona adecuada para estar con _su_ Percy. Hasta que un día había descubierto que era bastante amable y paciente, que podía pasar horas y horas explicando a Arthur cómo funcionaba un enchufe y, ante todo, que miraba a su hijo como nunca nadie lo había mirado y empezó a caerle un poco bien. Tenía sus cosas raras y casi desagradables, pero era una buena chica y hacía feliz a su hijo. ¿Qué más podía pedirle cuando, además, le había dado dos nietas maravillosas?

-Lucy dice que quiere cenar pizza –Comentó Audrey. Molly tenía la sensación de que se estaba asegurando de que ella no había llevado nada de comida.

-¡Sí! –La niña parecía entusiasmada- El abuelo podrá pedir lo que quiera por teléfono. ¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto.

Arthur dejó a su nieta en el suelo. La pequeña se removió con nerviosismo un momento, aceptó los besos de despedida de sus padres, prometió que se portaría muy bien y arrastró a su abuelo hacia la cocina. Lucy era todo un caso, prácticamente idéntica a su madre en todos los sentidos. Tan diferente de su hermana que tenerlas juntas era como contemplar el sol y la luna al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que Lucy no de mucha guerra –Audrey suspiró como si realmente no tuviera mucha fe en ello. Luego miró a Molly, que estaba de pie en el último peldaño de la escalera, con los brazos cayendo con indolencia a lo largo del cuerpo y el rostro muy serio- Para ti también va lo de portarse bien. ¿Entendido?

-Claro, mamá.

Audrey sonrió. Por supuesto que Molly se portaría bien. Siempre lo hacía. A veces incluso resultaba un poco perturbador ver a una niña tan pequeña como ella comportándose de esa forma tan madura y responsable. En ocasiones, Molly podía quedar opacada ante los estallidos de vitalidad de su hermana menor, pero quien la conociera bien sabía que había mucho más debajo de aquella fachada extrañamente imperturbable. Audrey sabía que se parecía muchísimo a su padre y que le costaba abrirse a los demás, pero también sabía que su abuela la conocía perfectamente y que ambas se sentirían a gusto juntas. Tampoco era como si pudieran contar con Arthur y Molly para pasar la velada.

-No creo que volvamos muy tarde –Dijo Percy mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre la nariz- Pero asegúrate de que las niñas se acuestan pronto. Sobre todo Lucy.

-No os preocupéis. Yo me hago cargo.

Tanto Percy como Audrey sabían que dejaban a las niñas en buenas manos, así que se marcharon con total tranquilidad. La señora Weasley miró la puerta un instante y luego se volvió hacia su nieta, descubriéndola en el mismo sitio de antes, casi inmóvil.

-¿Te apetece que el abuelo pida algo para ti?

-No sé. A Lucy le gusta la pizza de piña y a mí también, así que da igual.

-Está bien. Yo creo que les encargaré una de esas ensaladas de pollo. No están nada mal para no ser comida casera. ¿Querrás un poco?

-Vale –Molly se encogió de hombros y empezó a subir la escalera otra vez- Iré a leer un rato mientras traen la cena.

-Claro, cariño.

La niña desapareció de su vista. En unos pocos meses empezaría su andadura en Hogwarts, al igual que Fred y Dominique, pero era la única de los tres que ya había empezado a estudiar. Un día, Percy había ido a _La Madriguera_, henchido de orgullo, en busca de los viejos libros de primer año que tantas manos Weasley habían conocido antes de las de Molly. Le explicó que la niña deseaba estar bien preparada antes del comienzo de curso y compartió con ella sus esperanzas de que fuera una estudiante excepcional. La señora Weasley había querido decirle que lo que Molly debía hacer era divertirse antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, pero había visto a su hijo tan contento y emocionado que no tuvo valor para hacerlo. En cualquier caso, un poco de conocimiento no hacía mal a nadie.

Con pasos decididos, consciente de que tenía absoluta libertad para moverse por aquella casa, Molly entró a la cocina. Un Arthur sonriente sostenía el auricular del teléfono mientras Lucy marcaba los números. Su nieta favorita. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido, pero la cuestión era que Lucy era la absoluta favorita de su abuelo. Una de las hijas de Percy, con el que tal mal se había llevado en el pasado y con el que aún discutía de cuando en cuando.

Molly les encargó un par de ensaladas de pollo, puso la mesa y se sentó a ver la televisión mientras llegaba la comida. Era una cosa un poco extraña la televisión. El tonto de Arthur incluso había pensado que aquello hombrecillos estaban atrapados allí dentro. Audrey había dedicado un fin de semana completo a explicarle que no era así y que todo funcionaban gracias a satélites espaciales y ondas invisibles. Molly se había morado después de los primeros diez minutos y decidió que si miraba ese trasto lo haría sin plantearse absolutamente nada.

Puesto que Arthur y Lucy se habían ido al despacho que Percy y Audrey compartían para jugar con ese trasto, el ordenador, Molly empezó a aburrirse un poco y decidió subir al cuarto de su nieta para ver qué estaba haciendo.

La encontró recostada en la cama, con un grueso libro entre las manos. La habitación de Molly estaba perfectamente ordenada y muy limpia y todas las cosas parecían tener su sitio. Había muñecas por todos sitios, todas tratadas con sumo cuidado, una estantería repleta de libros y un escritorio sobre el que descansaba uno de esos videojuegos que, curiosamente, su nieta solía disfrutar con una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía el dormitorio de una niña _muggle_, pero la señora Weasley sabía que Molly tenía un montón de libros de magia y juguetes mágicos escondidos en el armario. Tenía algunas amigas _muggles_ y no era conveniente que descubrieran ninguna de esas cosas si iban a visitar a la niña.

La señora Weasley golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Molly alzó la vista y le sonrió, dándole permiso para entrar.

-¿Estás estudiando? –Preguntó, acercándose a la cama y sentándose sobre ella.

-¡Qué va! Ya estudie un rato esta mañana. Papá dice que no puedo devorarme todos los libros de texto en una semana, así que hemos hecho un plan de estudios –La niña se enderezó, fue a la mesita y sacó un trozo de papel de uno de los cajones –Mira. Tenemos un horario muy bien planificado. Suelo estudiar por las mañanas y luego, cuando papá viene, me ayuda con todas las dudas y eso.

-Vaya. Es todo muy metódico.

Y a la señora Weasley no le extrañaba en absoluto. No tratándose de Percy. A él no le bastaba con estar entusiasmado con la actitud de Molly. Él, que siempre había soñado con que alguno de sus hermanos mostrara por sus estudios el mismo entusiasmo que él, debía estar absolutamente encantado con su hija.

-Me muero por entrar a Hogwarts y poder empezar a hacer magia de verdad –Molly hablaba con aire casi soñador- Aprenderse la teoría es interesante y está muy bien, pero uno no puede saber qué clase de brujo será hasta que no ha tenido una varita en las manos –La niña suspiró y se sentó al lado de su abuela- ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces, Dominique y Fred me dan un poco de envidia. Los tíos Bill y George no son tan rígidos como papá y dejan que ellos hagan magia de vez en cuando. ¿Lo sabías?

La señora Weasley cabeceó. Más de una vez había tenido que gritar a sus nietos –y a sus hijos- por ponerse a jugar con las varitas en mitad de _La Madriguera_. Sus padres decían que les venía bien ir practicando para cuando fueran a Hogwarts, pero Percy no era así. Percy respetaba las leyes mágicas aunque para ello tuviera que negarles algo a sus hijas. Y negarle a Molly la oportunidad de aprender magia _de verdad_ debía ser muy duro para él.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Antes de lo que te imaginas, estarás en Hogwarts y podrás demostrar toda tu valía. Estoy segura de que llegarás muy lejos.

-Me gustaría serprefecta y Premio Anual. Como papá –Molly hablaba con absoluto orgullo. La señora Weasley dudaba que alguien se hubiera sentido tan orgullosa de Percy jamás. Ni siquiera ella- Sé que no será fácil y por eso hay que empezar a prepararse lo antes posible. Nunca es demasiado pronto para aprender.

La señora Weasley sonrió. Recordó un día, cuando Percy recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Había leído el pergamino con absoluta fascinación y, justo después, había dado un saltito de emoción y corrió en busca de los libros de Charlie. Nunca es demasiado pronto para aprender. Esas también fueron las palabras exactas de Percy aquel día. Seguramente, él mismo se había encargado de inculcárselas a su hija.

-Entonces. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-¡Oh, eso! –Molly recuperó el libro de antes y se lo mostró a su abuela –_"Drácula"_ de Bram Stroker. Es la novela favorita de mamá. Ella dice que soy demasiado joven para leerla, pero no me parece para tanto.

-¿Y de qué va?

-De vampiros. Creo que el Stroker debió conocer a alguno, porque las semejanzas con la realidad son pasmosas.

-¿Vampiros?

-Papá ha prometido que va a averiguar si Bram Stroker era un mago o si convivía con ellos, porque no es normal que un simple _muggle_ supiera tanto como él.

La señora Weasley siempre había considerado a los vampiros como seres sumamente desagradables y temibles, así que encontrar a su nieta encantada con la idea de leer sobre ellos no fue una buena experiencia. Pero Molly parecía tan segura de sí misma que no podía reprocharle nada.

O casi nada.

-Molly, cielo. Creo que tu madre tiene razón. No deberías leer sobre vampiros a tu edad.

-¡Bah! No es para tanto. Si quieres, cuando termine el libro te lo pasaré. Ya estoy deseando empezar _"Mujercitas"_. Mamá dice que está muy bien y le encanta la película. La de Elizabeth Taylor, no la de Winona Rider.

-¿Quiénes?

Molly alzó una ceja y sonrió casi con malicia. Dejó la novela en su sitio y se puso en pie. Un segundo después, alguien llamó al timbre y la señora Weasley supuso que la cena acababa de llegar.

-Estoy segura de que disfrutarás de ambas películas, abuela –Dijo Molly con algo de suficiencia.

-Claro, cariño.

A veces, la señora Weasley no entendía las reacciones de su nieta. Odiaba sentir que la niña podía llegar a saber más cosas que ella, aunque eso ya le había pasado con Percy. Todo contribuía a que los paralelismos entre ambos fueran múltiples e irreales y a la mujer le daba miedo que Molly fuera exactamente igual a su padre. Sabía que Percy había sufrido mucho. Cuando abandonó la familia les hizo mucho daño a todos, pero Molly conocía a sus hijos y sabía que, ante todo, Percy se había dañado a sí mismo. Aún ahora, años después, veía esa culpa en sus ojos, como si no pudiera creerse el perdón de su familia. A veces, sus hermanos lo miraban con desconfianza y bromeaban con él a sabiendas de que a Percy no le parecía gracioso que hicieran bromas sobre su estupidez pasada. A veces, la señora Weasley creía que la paz instaurada en su familia podría romperse y que Percy se alejaría otra vez de ellos y, entonces, agradecía que tuviera a Audrey a las niñas porque ellas nunca le fallarían.

Y sí, temía por Molly, porque era demasiado seria, responsable y estudiosa, pero también sabía que Percy no le permitiría meter la pata como lo hizo él y, entonces, la señora Weasley respiraba tranquila. Porque si la favorita de Arthur era Lucy, ella no podía dejar de sentir cierta debilidad por aquella niña tan parecida a su padre y que, al igual que su progenitor, era la más frágil de todos sus nietos. La señora Weasley estaba dispuesta a cuidar de esa fragilidad le costara lo que le costara. Incluso aunque para ello tuviera que saber quiénes era esas _Mujercitas_ y por qué Audrey prefería a Elizabeth Taylor antes que a Winona Rider. Fueran quienes fueran esas dos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola a todos._

_En primer lugar, quiero dedicar esta pequeña historia a Peter Maifayr. En cierta ocasión me pediste algo de Molly y aquí lo tienes. Creo que nuestras visiones sobre ella se parecen mucho y me apetecía escribir sobre ella. Últimamente le he dedicado mucho tiempo a Lucy y ¡Qué narices! Molly también se merece tener su propia historia. Es más, ya tengo otro par de ideas en mente y creo que no tardaré en colgarlas por aquí. De todas formas, espero que esta primera incursión te haya gustado. Yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo las partes de Lucy y Arthur. Creo que quiero muchísimo a esos dos elementos._

_Por lo demás, muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Sigo empeñada en escribir sobre personajes que a nadie parece interesarles mucho, pero así soy yo. Siempre nadando contra corriente. Sólo espero que más gente se anime a escribir sobre estos Weasley en particular porque son todos tan encantadores y geniales que no puedo resistirme a contar cosas sobre ellos._

_No me enrollo más. Besos y hasta la próxima._


End file.
